Recently, there has been a trend toward miniaturization of single reflex cameras and this trend is especially evident in new photographic lens systems.
This invention relates to a miniaturized semi-wide-angle photographic lens which is characterized by a compact overall length of the lens system. Generally, the angle of view of the so-called standard or normal lens is on the order of from .+-.20.degree. to .+-.23.degree.. However, the use of a semi-wide-anglelens is more appropriate in general photography in comparison with the standard lens. When an angle of view of more than .+-.30.degree. is used in a lens for a single lens reflex camera, it is necessary for the back focal length to be relatively long with the result that the overall length of the lens system becomes longer. Therefore, this invention aims at the miniaturization of a photographic lens having an angle of view in the intermediate range between the standard and the wide-angle, and in particular relates to a photographic lens having an angle of view of from .+-.27.degree. to .+-.28.degree..